Paparazzi
by Sakura Bluebird
Summary: Bella Swan, paparazzo sous le pseudo "Charly", travaille pour un célèbre magazine people. Elle se voit confier la mission de traquer un footballer américain, le quarterback le plus célèbre du moment et accessoirement tombeur de ces dames : Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou à tous (oui oui je pense qu'il y en a !) et à toutes ! Voici ma seconde fic… j'en reprends l'écriture après un an de pause…seul le prologue était alors sorti de mon imagination…mais la suite risque d'être prometteuse car elle sera totalement différente de « Son ultimatum ».

Je remercie comme d'hab' ma Beta…Mon Amie… Lilly White…

Je suis à l'écoute de toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, pourvu que ces dernières soient constructives…On apprend de ses erreurs…

Concernant mon délai de publication : désolée mais, comme pour SU je ne sais pas…mais j'irai au bout : ) soyez patientes et indulgentes, j'ai une vie de famille à côté un « double » boulot très prenant… j'écris pour mon plaisir et le votre…

See you soon..

Sakura

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Adossée contre la porte de la véranda je scrutai l'horizon, une tasse de thé à la main. Mon regard était perdu quelque part dans l'océan. Ce paysage m'avait manqué…J'étais arrivée tout droit de Londres i peine une heure, mais je me foutais de la fatigue qui me tenaillait. Mes valises étaient encore posées près de la porte, toutes les autres fenêtres étaient fermées. J'avais uniquement enlevé mes chaussures et mon jean et gardé mon débardeur…les cheveux négligemment accrochés…et j'étais bien…

J'en oublie l'essentiel…Je m'appelle Isabella Swan…mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella…

Je suis originaire de Londres, où je suis née voilà de ça 24 ans. J'ai fait des études de littérature, tout m'orientait vers l'enseignement, jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre…et que je décide de le suivre…

J'habite à Los Angeles, Venice plus exactement, depuis deux ans déjà et je jongle entre l'Europe et le nouveau Monde pour mon travail…sauf que là j'étais définitivement restée dans ma ville natale pour une toute autre raison….

La plage était calme, il faut dire qu'il était encore tôt…seuls le bruit des vagues et la douce mélodie jouée par Ludovico Einaudi au piano et qui s'échappait de ma chaîne, me tenaient compagnie. Le piano…Mon piano…Je quittai le seuil de la véranda pour aller l'effleurer de mes doigts… Mes notes moururent parmi celles du compositeur italien…Mon regard se porta alors sur mes tableaux…et mes photos…Je n'avais plus touché à un pinceau ni à mon appareil depuis plus de six mois maintenant…depuis mon retour précipité pour Londres. Mais je devais reprendre….il en allait de ma santé mentale mais surtout financière…Je suis ce que l'on pourrait appeler une artiste…oui c'est comme ça que je me qualifierai… J'ai depuis toute petite ce don extraordinaire…cette faculté de retranscrire des émotions que ce soit à travers la peinture ou la photo…J'étais capable à dix ans déjà de reproduire à la perfection un Matisse, un Monet ou un Van Gogh ! La ressemblance était parfaite et je m'en amusais, passant des heures et des heures dans mon ateliers…oui mais voilà…les choses changent…les choix que nous faisons font que…et puis la fatalité…passons !

J'étais revenue ici à la demande de mon ami d'enfance…il avait usé et abusé de tant d'arguments que j'avais finalement accepté. Me revoilà ici pour reprendre mon travail…si on peut appeler ça un travail…un passe-temps lucratif peut être…non détrompez-vous je ne bosse pas pour une galerie d'arts et encore moins en tant que prof…non…je vais reprendre la photo…mais pas comme vous le croyez…du moins en partie….je suis le cauchemar incarné pour certains…je fais partie de cette famille que certaines personnes qualifient de chacal…ou de fouille merde…ils nous détestent mais nous contribuons à leur gloire…ils nous cherchent quand ils ont besoin de nous et nous utilisent tout comme nous…c'est un échange de bon procédé au final non ? Et puis soyez honnêtes vous aussi vous contribuez à ma pérennité en achetant les magazines people et en les dévorant semaines après semaines…et oui vous l'avez compris…je fais partie des paparazzi….

* * *

><p>Se triture les doigts... Alors ?<p> 


	2. Retour à la case départ

Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que votre patience sera récompensée !

Merci à ma Beta** Lilly White** pour ses conseils, ses corrections, son amitié !

Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et en favoris. Je suis touchée...

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !

Avertissement : fiction RATED M (ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire hein !)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Retour à la case départ<strong>

_It's alright, it's really alright._

Ca va bien, tout va vraiment bien. Je n'avais que ce mantra en tête depuis je ne sais quelle heure. Mantra directement tiré de la chanson des East17 que j'avais entendue ce matin sur une de ces stations de radio qui vous repasse les vieux tubes des années poussiéreuses. It's alright…

Il n'était pas loin de neuf heures lorsque je me décidai enfin à quitter ma maison…Dire que j'avais passé une nuit de merde était un euphémisme. Foutu décalage horaire ! Après avoir bu des litres de café pour tenir le coup toute la journée, j'avais pris une énième douche.

J'étais à peine partie plus de six mois et voilà que je ne supportais déjà plus la chaleur californienne. Décidément j'étais vraiment pas dans la merde. Un jean et un débardeur plus tard, j'avais pris mon petit sac à dos Eastpak noir dans lequel se trouvaient mon appareil photo, une petite bouteille d'eau et deux, trois barres de céréales, ma paire de Ray Ban, ainsi qu'une casquette noire. Bref tout le matériel nécessaire à ma survie.

J'enfourchai ma moto, une Kawasaki ninja, noire elle aussi. Parfait pour passer inaperçue, du moins c'est ce que j'espérais à chaque fois. Un dernier regard vers l'océan et je démarrai dans un bruit assourdissant. Ça m'avait manqué…

Je n'avais maintenant plus qu'une hâte, pouvoir pousser les gaz. Mais comme d'habitude cela allait être difficile vu les embouteillages.

Je m'engageai dans Venice boulevard, zigzagant entre les voitures. Je ne pouvais peut-être pas en profiter pour rouler vite mais au moins j'allais gagner du temps pour arriver à destination.

« Où ça ? » me direz-vous. Mais je vous en pose moi des questions ?

Au boulot bien sûr. Je ne vis malheureusement ni d'amour ni d'air pur. Triste constat. En même temps qui peut croire à l'amour à part cette salope de Cendrillon ? L'Amour c'est de la turlute en barre. Je n'y crois pas, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Oui je sais merci, ce n'est pas parce que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé que ça n'existe pas et bien je demande à voir tiens ! Pour le moment je me contente de me faire du bien avec des nuits sans lendemain, aucune attache, aucun problème à gérer avec des hommes que je rencontre dans les bars. Dans le cas contraire, mon « amitié améliorée » avec Jacob me rend franchement service il faut le dire.

« Qui est Jacob ? », purée mais vous avez décidé de me passer un vrai interrogatoire ou quoi ! Jake c'est mon ami d'enfance, celui qui a réussi à me convaincre de quitter l'Angleterre pour tenter ma chance ici. Il a vécu un certain temps à Londres avant de revenir à Los Angeles, c'est un natif américain. Il est grand, musclé, beau à tuer avec son sourire ravageur et pourtant il n'y a jamais eu « plus », du moins de mon côté. Lui je le soupçonne depuis longtemps de vouloir ce fameux « plus », mais c'est peine perdue.

On bosse ensemble au « _Gossip News »_, **LE** magazine people du moment. Celui qui vous déniche toutes les photos et les infos les plus croustillantes sur vos stars préférées. Il est dirigé par Sam ULEY, c'est lui le PDG qui terrorise plus d'une star avec ses feuilles de papier glacé. C'est lui aussi qui est entouré d'une dizaine d'avocats qui bossent jours et nuits pour le sortir de toutes les plaintes qu'il reçoit. Et même lorsqu'il perd, le préjudice financier pour lui équivaut à une goutte dans l'océan, c'est pour dire.

Tous deux m'attendaient depuis des semaines, mais je n'avais pas donné de date de retour, moi-même je ne savais pas quand j'allais revenir et surtout si j'allais revenir. Je ne savais toujours pas d'ailleurs si j'avais finalement pris la bonne décision ou non…J'aurais pu tourner la page…

« Pourquoi ? », hhhmmm vous commencez à me tendre avec vos questions ! Ma mère est morte à Londres il y a un peu plus de six mois d'une rupture d'anévrisme voilà pourquoi, vous êtes contents ? Je suis repartie là-bas pour les funérailles, je suis fille unique et orpheline maintenant, mon père, grand journaliste sportif, est mort lui dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais quatorze ans. Il aurait sûrement honte de mon job. Ma mère, elle, ne s'en était pas formalisée. Elle savait que j'aimais la photo et que ça m'aidait financièrement. Du moment que je ne me mettais pas en danger, ça allait. Dieu si elle savait le nombre de fois où j'ai failli manger le bitume avec ma moto lors de courses poursuites pour suivre ces fameuses « stars bourrées de pognon ». Bref je suis partie l'enterrer et j'étais bien partie pour ne pas revenir. Il aura fallu toute la verve de Jack pour que je ramène mon cul dans le nouveau monde et me revoilà.

La bifurcation vers l'autoroute de Santa Monica se montra enfin, je pourrai finalement lâcher un peu de cette tension qui m'avait envahie depuis hier soir lorsque j'avais à peine posé un pied à LAX. Une dizaine de kilomètres de pur bonheur avant de reprendre la sortie direction Maple Avenue.

Là se trouvait un immeuble de six étages, appartenant entièrement à Sam, ça va s'en dire. Le journal se trouvait bien entendu au sixième. Je garai ma moto et me postai devant l'immeuble.

J'étais restée un bon quart d'heure devant le building à fixer comme une conne la porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait en rythme, planté au milieu du va et vient de la foule autour de moi, me demandant si je devais entrer ou non. Et cette foutue chanson des East17 qui continuait à tourner en boucle dans ma tête depuis ce matin. Une vibration me tira de mes pensées, je regardais autour de moi hébétée, comme si j'avais dormi les yeux ouverts. La vibration se stoppa pour reprendre de plus belle quelques secondes plus tard. Je percutai enfin : c'était mon BlackBerry qui sonnait ou du moins qui vibrait. Machinalement ma main se porta dans la poche de mon sac à dos.

-**Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ?** Me demanda une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

-**Ca dépend…**Dis-je en levant machinalement la tête vers l'une des fenêtres dans l'angle du bâtiment tout en esquissant un très léger sourire. Il m'était impossible de le voir, mais lui je savais qu'il me fixait…

-**De quoi…. ?** Murmura-t-il en cherchant à dissimuler l'once d'inquiétude de sa voix, inquiétude que je ne perçus que trop bien.

-**Je me demande encore si j'ai bien fait de revenir…**. La chaleur est beaucoup moins étouffante à Londres, continuai-je sur un ton joueur.

Mon regard ne s'était pas détourné, je fixai toujours un point invisible à l'une des fenêtres du sixième étage…

-**Tu m'as manqué Bella….**

Ma tête se baissa instantanément, je raccrochai, après avoir poussé un léger soupir et me dirigeai vers le building. Je lui avais manqué…Il y avait autre chose derrière ses mots. J'aurais aimé pouvoir en dire autant, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Tellement de choses s'étaient passées ces derniers mois… Merde…tout était dans un bordel sans nom dans ma tête…

_It's alright….It's really alright…_

Mon doigt appuya sur la touche d'appel de l'ascenseur puis machinalement sur le bouton « 6 », comme si je n'étais jamais partie, comme si rien ne s'était passé….Mon cœur commença à tambouriner frénétiquement dans ma poitrine et une boule se forma dans mon estomac à mesure que je voyais les étages défiler. Putain mais qu'est-ce que je foutais là ?

« Ding »

Ça y est nous y étions. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le magnifique hall d'accueil du journal mais je restais là pétrifiée, incapable de sortir de cette cage métallique. Le fourmillement des gens qui s'affairaient devant moi me tira de ma pseudo torpeur, je pris une grande inspiration et du bloquer les portes avant que ces dernières ne se referment sur moi pour me ramener à je ne sais quel étage. Tout était différent, j'étais différente, cassée, mais je devais quand même avancer…

Je pris la direction de son bureau cachant mes incertitudes par une démarche à la fois assurée et nonchalante. La secrétaire de l'accueil, Kate, me fixa alors que je passais devant elle sans me dire un mot mais je pouvais lire sur son visage toute l'antipathie qu'elle me portait. Au moins une seconde chose qui n'avait pas changé. Elle ne m'avait jamais appréciée et la jalousie maladive qu'elle me portait concernant mes rapports avec Jake n'arrangeait pas les choses, mais franchement je n'en ai vraiment rien à branler. Je lui fis mon sourire le plus ironique tout en relevant mes lunettes de soleil sur la tête. _Pauvre conne va ! _J'espérai l'avoir pensé assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Arrivée devant son bureau, j'entrai sans frapper. Il était là, debout à m'attendre…

Nous nous regardâmes un long moment en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avance vers moi pour me serrer dans les bras. Un geste tendre que nous avions eu si souvent depuis notre enfance mais qui avait pourtant changé, évolué de son côté depuis quelques mois…. du moins c'est l'impression que j'en avais.

-**Bella**…murmura-t-il dans un souffle et si bas que s'en était presque imperceptible…

Je lui rendis son étreinte. Sa chaleur m'enveloppa, son odeur m'enivra. En quelques secondes il avait recréé la bulle protectrice dans laquelle je me sentais si bien et qui m'avait tant de fois tirée du gouffre. J'avais peut être finalement pris la bonne décision…

Après quelques secondes, je me défis de son étreinte. Il garda ses mains sur mes hanches tout en restant muet mais son regard me transperçait. Je savais qu'il essayait de lire en moi, il avait beau être mon ami il n'avait jamais réussi entièrement à le faire. Je savais aussi qu'il attendait désespérément que je lui dise ces mots, mais c'était impossible. Il gardait espoir malgré tout et tôt ou tard j'allais le blesser, je le savais.

Alors pour masquer son désarroi il prit mon visage et m'embrassa le front doucement et tendrement comme s'il ne voulait pas briser le petit être fragile que j'étais…

-**Que t'arrive-t-il Jake ?** Demandai-je doucement.

La belle hypocrite que j'étais. Comme si je ne savais pas, comme si je n'étais pas au courant. C'est pourtant moi qui l'avais rendu si méconnaissable, triste, renfermé, vide. J'étais partie. Je lui avais fait vivre un véritable enfer à Londres lorsqu'il était venu me soutenir dans cette épreuve. Un jour noir l'autre blanc. Le laissant dans le doute, lui laissant croire qu'un « nous » était possible et le lendemain le repoussant tout autant. Mais je n'avais pas eu le choix. Après la mort de ma mère, je n'avais vraiment pas eu le choix. La belle excuse, on a toujours le choix me direz-vous ! Sûrement….Mais j'ai bien failli sombrer.

-**Rien…je suis juste soulagé de te revoir ici….**

Je fis comme si je n'avais pas compris, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si je ne savais pas à quoi il faisait allusion….pathétique je sais…mais je ne vous demande pas de me comprendre ni d'excuser mes actes, votre opinion je m'en contrefous.

-**Alors quoi de neuf à LA ?** Feintai-je comme si tout allait bien

Il esquissa un léger sourire car il avait compris qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus aujourd'hui avec moi…j'étais en mode « je vais bien tout va bien ».

**-Tu sais que Sam commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, il pensait te revoir plus tôt et…**

Je haussai les épaules et le coupai.

-**Et je fais ce que je veux de MA vie, il devrait être heureux que je sois là, j'étais à deux doigts ne pas revenir !** Répondis-je agacée.

Il soupira et changea lui aussi de sujet.

-**Tu arrives juste à temps pour le débriefing, nous avons tous rendez-vous dans la salle de réunion dans…20 minutes** poursuivit-il en regardant furtivement sa monte.

-**Juste le temps d'aller saluer le big boss et prendre un café. Parfait !** Je claquai des mains et me dirigeai à reculons vers la porte en poursuivant :

-**A toute à l'heure Jake.**

Il me répondit par un clin d'œil.

En sortant, je recroisais Kate. J'étais d'humeur joueuse ce matin et décidai de la titiller un peu. Elle en pinçait pour Jake alors... Je réajustais mes vêtements comme si je venais de me rhabiller suite à un de ces fameux moments de baise sauvage dans le bureau de mon ami et lui demandai :

-**Kate dites-moi, je ne suis pas trop décoiffée là ?** Je passai mes mains dans les cheveux comme pour les ordonner.

Elle me fusilla du regard et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors que je me dirigeai maintenant vers le bureau de Sam. Arrivée devant la porte, je pris une profonde inspiration avant de l'affronter et toquai trois coups comme à mon habitude. Sam pouvait être un ami très sympa, mais c'est avant tout le PDG, mon boss. Et j'étais là pour servir ses intérêts et lui faire gagner de l'argent, encore plus d'argent, toujours plus d'argent.

**-Entrez !** Dit-il d'une voix forte.

Je m'exécutai.

-**Heureux de te revoir _ENFIN_ Bella !** Claqua-t-il en relevant la tête.

Kate évidemment. Saloperie…

-**Bonjour à toi aussi Sam, je suis heureuse de te revoir aussi et JE vais bien, merci de prendre de mes nouvelles !** Le défiai-je du regard, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

Je perçu une trace d'un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

-**Je _sais_ que tu vas bien Bella, tu ne serais pas ici dans le cas contraire, « Charly » a besoin de son boulot, c'est…._vital_…**

Je le fusillai du regard une seconde fois. Il me connaissait bien, trop bien. J'aimais mon job et la traque me manquait. Se mettre dans la peau d'un détective, se planquer, approcher sans se faire prendre…jouer les caméléons.

-**Je suppose que ton impatience démontre que tu as du boulot pour moi, quelqu'un d'important ? Un politicien qui trompe sa femme avec sa secrétaire, un acteur qui couche avec sa partenaire et qui ne laisse rien filtrer ? Allez crache le morceau qu'on en finisse, j'ai un patron tyranique qui n'attend qu'une chose, que "Charly" reprenne du service ! **

Il secoua la tête et son sourire s'agrandit.

-**J'ai en effet quelque chose pour toi, mais je t'en parlerai d'ici cinq minutes dans la salle de réunion en même temps que tout le monde.**

Je fronçai les sourcils. Depuis quand était-il aussi cachotier ? Ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas où je mettais les pieds.

-**Salle de réunion dans deux minutes !** Claqua-t-il pour me faire revenir sur terre.

-**Café d'abord !** Contrai-je pour lui montrer que malgré tout, j'étais toujours la même, quoiqu'il se passe, JE gardais toujours le contrôle.

-**Bon courage !**

_Bon courage_ ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

En quittant son bureau je croisai Angela et Mike. Angela et moi formions une équipe, je prenais les photos, je glanais les informations et elle mettait tout ça en page et créait l'article. Mike lui, il était pap' comme Jake et moi, sauf qu'il faisait équipe avec Jessica STANLEY.

-**Bella !** S'écria mon amie et coéquipière qui sauta sur moi m'enlaçant fortement à l'aide de ses petits bras musclés.

-**Salut Angie !** Murmurai-je à demi étouffée par son étreinte.

-**Tu aurais pu me dire que tu revenais, j'aurais pu venir te chercher, nous aurions pu…**

Je mis mon index sur sa bouche afin la faire taire.

-**Je n'ai rien prémédité, je me suis levée hier, j'ai fait ma valise, je suis partie à l'aéroport et me voilà…**

Son regard se fit doux.

-**C'est vraiment bon de te revoir** me dit-elle en regardant brièvement vers Mike.

Je compris immédiatement l'allusion. Elle avait dû bosser avec lui pendant mon absence. Quel calvaire. Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse et elle secoua la tête comme pour me dire « ce n'est rien, tu n'y pouvais rien ». En effet, je n'y pouvais rien et ça avait le don de m'énerver. Je vous l'ai dit, j'aime contrôler, anticiper.

Un raclement de gorge nous interrompit, Mike-je suis le centre du monde-Newton cherchait à attirer notre attention, enfin surtout la mienne.

-**Mike… ?**

-**Bella…Tu es toujours aussi ravissante…**

Ma bouche se tordit dans un rictus.

-**J'aimerais en dire autant de toi Mike, mais tu sais bien ce que j'en pense…on ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes !**

-**Bella, Bella, Bella, tu changeras d'avis un jour**, dit-il sûr de lui. Il ne manquait pas d'air.

- **Même si on dit que l'espoir fait vivre, je ne crois pas non. On a déjà du mal à bosser ensemble, alors coucher avec toi…Merci, mais non merci ! **Grimaçai-je tout en roulant des yeux.

-**On verra bien Bella, tu sais je pourrais prendre la place de Jake…**Il accompagna ses paroles d'un clin d'œil si bien que je ne savais pas trop s'il parlait du boulot ou de mon amitié améliorée. L'espace d'une nano seconde je fus déstabilisée et je n'aimais pas ça.

Pour toute réponse et afin de ne pas lui montrer mon trouble, je lui présentai mon majeur accompagné d'un « _va te faire_ ». Il sourit, secoua la tête et partit vers la salle de réunion en riant.

-**Ne jamais dire jamais Bella !**

_Connard_

-**Tu penses qu'il sait ?** Me demanda mon amie.

-**J'en sais foutrement rien ! **Répondis-je agacée.

Notre accord résidait à la base sur le fait d'assouvir des pulsions et des envies en totale liberté. Aucune contrainte, enfin presque. Rien ne devait filtrer. Notre arrangement n'était pas de notoriété publique. Nous n'échangions pas de mots doux, totalement inutiles, ni de gestes tendres, complètement futiles. C'était pleinement ce que je recherchais. Mais pas avec n'importe qui quand même. Et Mike était la définition même du « n'importe qui ! ».

_Everything's gonna be alright…_

-**Un café ?** Proposai-je pour changer de sujet.

Angela acquiesça de la tête.

-**Pour moi aussi Bella, bien serré et sans sucre.**

_Sam_…

-**S'il te plaît Bella, Merci Bella, ça te parle ?**

Je levai les mains tout en secouant la tête exaspérée alors que lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Trois cafés c'est parti.

Moins de cinq minutes après, je me retrouvai en salle de réunion. Je m'asseyais à ma place habituelle, dans mon fauteuil, entre Jake et Angela, comme si je n'étais jamais partie. Je dégustai ce breuvage infâme qu'on appelait café et qui sortait tout droit du distributeur à la con du couloir. Mais qu'était-il arrivé à notre vieille Moka italienne ? Il fallait vraiment que j'en touche un mot à Sam pour qu'il remédie illico à ce problème. Mon boss commença sa réunion en donnant ses instructions à Mike. Réflexe d'autodéfense : mon esprit décrocha instantanément. Mon regard dévia et se posa tour à tour sur mes autres « collègues », même si collègue était un bien grand mot. Nous bossions ensemble et pourtant je dirais que nous étions tout sauf coéquipiers, plutôt adversaires, du moins avec les trois autres imbéciles que j'avais en face de moi.

Commençons par la partie photographes…Dans l'équipe nous sommes trois : Lauren MALLORY, moi et…Mike NEWTON, que vous connaissez déjà, il se prend pour un Don Juan. Il se croit irrésistible avec son visage poupin. Il saute sur tout ce qui bouge et il saute surtout Jessica avec qui il bosse. Il est arrogant et tenace. C'est un assez bon élément surtout lorsqu'il cesse de penser avec son second cerveau et qu'il me lâche la grappe.

Lauren MALLORY. Le stéréotype même de la blonde californienne par excellence. Belle, grande, longiligne, filiforme et hypocrite ! Elle fait passer ses intérêts et son bien être avant les autres. Amie de Jessica STANLEY, elle n'hésite pourtant pas à coucher avec Mike. Tout le monde le sait, sauf l'intéressée. Lauren et moi c'était comment dire…La guerre froide. Elle ne supporte pas ma relation avec Jake, cette amitié qui nous lie. Combien de fois l'avais-je surprise penchée au-dessus du bureau de son collègue Jake, lui donnant accès à son décolleté plus que plongeant, ou bien marchant en tordant du cul comme si la route était sinueuse… Et lui la repoussait toujours et encore. Et dire qu'elle ne supportait pas ça était un doux euphémisme. Personne ne résiste à Lauren Mallory ! Enfin presque personne.

La team est également composée de deux nanas en plus de Jake qui nous secondent ou bien que nous secondons, tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place. Ces trois-là ont pour rôle de mettre en page nos photos et rassembler tous les éléments que nous leur fournissons pour créer les articles adéquats.

Vous connaissez déjà Jake et Angela WEBBER, mais laissez-moi vous présenter brièvement (et oui peu de choses à en dire !) Jessica STANLEY. L'écervelée de service. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis demandé comment elle avait fait pour obtenir le job. J'avais même pensé qu'elle était passée sous le bureau de Sam, mais j'avais aussitôt viré cette idée saugrenue de ma tête dans une grimace de dégoût. Sam était marié et heureux avec Leah. Impossible.

Bref, c'est une pimbêche de première qui suit sa soi-disant amie Lauren comme un toutou et qui vit une « relation très sérieuse » comme elle aime à déblatérer avec « son Mike », allant même parler de mariage. La belle affaire, si elle savait…Mais quelle conne, quelle conne ! Incapable de faire son job correctement au point qu'Angela doit repasser derrière elle. La belle affaire.

J'espère que vous avez bien suivi ! Jake seconde Lauren, Mike et Jessica bossent ensemble et moi je fais équipe avec Angie. Mike couche avec sa copine officielle Jessica. Lauren se fait baiser par Mike, même si elle voudrait se faire Jake qui lui voudrait plus qu'une amitié améliorée avec moi. Bref la seule qui sort du lot c'est Angie…

-**Quoi ?** Beugla Mike me tirant subitement de mes divagations.

-**Hheeeeiiiiin ? Mais de quel droit, elle se barre six mois, on se tape tout le boulot en son absence et c'est elle qui remporte le gros lot !** Poursuivit Lauren.

-**Ouais Lauren a raison ! C'est dégueulasse ! ** Renchérit Jessica.

Ok on parle de moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté encore. Putain ça m'apprendra à rester concentrée…foutu décalage horaire !

Je me tourne vers Jake et je vois qu'il a le visage fermé, les lèvres pincées et le regard dur. Crotte ! Dans quelle merde Sam m'avait-il fourrée ? Je pivotais sur moi-même pour voir Angie jubiler. Les yeux pétillants. Elle ne tenait plus en place.

Les protestations continuaient à pleuvoir du côté opposé à ma table. Sam stoppa tout commentaire.

-**SILENCE ! Bordel mais vous vous croyez où ? C'est encore moi le patron ! C'est encore moi qui décide à ce que je sache ! Si ça déplait à quelqu'un je lui donne dix minutes pour vider son bureau et se casser !**

Sainte Merde, quand Sam hurlait de la sorte c'est qu'il était réellement furieux. Je le vis me fixer d'un regard déterminé et reprendre.

-**Donc je disais avant d'être interrompu, Bella c'est donc toi qui va t'occuper de pister Edward Cullen…**

_Je quoi… ?_

_Alright_ mon cul oui !

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chap…croise les doigts :)<p>

A très bientôt ici ou ailleurs…..

Saku'


End file.
